Emergency
by Fuu March
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sasuke yang mulanya ingin menghilangkan stress karena ulah pacarnya dan Naruto yang hanya ingin menolong Sasuke yang hampir diperkosa oleh om-om Pedo di Gay bar malah berakhir dengan keduanya di dalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang terikat di jok mobil dan Naruto diatas? Apa yang mereka lakukan? [SasuNaru] [YAOI]


**Emergency!**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Warn(s): OOC, AU, Lemon, PWP, Typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Here we go..

* * *

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan lebih buruk hari ini. Seingatnya tadi sore ia baru saja memergoki pacar-atau mungkin mantan-nya sedang duduk di atas pangkuan sepupunya. minus pakaian plus desahan sama dengan pemandangan memuakan. Bahkan setelah mengetahui kehadirannya dibibir pintu, kedua makluk berbeda gender itu malah menyeringai kearahnya. tak ada tampang terkejut atau bergegas memperbaiki penampilan kemudian memberinya alasan bertele-tele. Keduanya justru semakin menempel dan saling mencumbu, memberinya tontonan erotis.

Dengan emosi tingkat tinggi Sasuke membanting pintu dan turun secepatnya ke arah _basement _tempat parkir untuk segera membawa Lamborghini Gallardo _green_nya meninggalkan kompleks apartemen mewah tempat pijakannya barusan dan membanting stir ke salah satu bar terdekat. Menjernihkan pikiran dengan bergelas-gelas minuman beretanol tinggi. Tapi fakta yang didapatinya saat membuka mata malah memperburuk suasana. Sasuke tak kan heran kalau mendapati iris onixnya melompat keluar karena pemandangan mengerikan didepannya.

Bagaimana tidak, kakinya sedang mengangkang dan _partner in_ _crime_nya dalam membangun UchiMaki Corp sedang mencoba memasukan kejantanannya kedalam anus miliknya, bahkan sudah setengah jalan. Sasuke melotot.

"Ughh..sempiit." Si pelaku-pemuda berambut pirang-, mengerang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dinding-dinding milik Sasuke menjepit penisnya keras kepala. Sasuke langsung sepenuhnya sadar ketika rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya seperti ingin membelahnya jadi dua.

"Brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke berteriak murka sambil berusaha menjauhkan pemuda pirang didepannya namun tertahan karena kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang kursi mobil. Seketika dirinya langsung sadar kalau mereka berada dalam lamborghini miliknya yang masih terparkir rapi di tempat sebelumnya. Samping kiri bar yang masih ramai pengunjung.

"Sas.. Please help me.." Sasuke baru saja memperhatikan Naruto ketika mendengar suara seraknya. Wajah memerah dengan peluh disekujur kulit karamelnya. Minus celana hanya kemeja hitam berbahan tipis yang sudah tak terkancing lagi menampilkan masa otot setengah jadi di daerah dada hingga perut. Satu level dibawahnya. Sedangkan untuknya masih bersetel kemeja putih polos namun sama juga sudah tak terkancing bahkan semua kancingnya hilang entah kemana.

"Arggh.. Apa-apaan kau, keluarkan!" Sasuke mendesis ketika milik Naruto semakin masuk.

"Aku juga tidak mau begini brengsek. Semua ini gara-gara pengaruh obat perangsang yang tak sengaja kuminum dirumah Sakura tadi."

"Lalu apa peduliku dobe. Kenapa tak kau pakai jasa para pelacur-pelacur di bar itu hah. Jangan libatkan aku." Sasuke mengerang sambil melempar dagu kearah bar dua lantai, 20 meter disebelah kiri mereka.

"Ini juga gara-gara kau teme. Kalau bukan karena mendapat telepon dari bartender yang bilang kau sudah setengah sadar dan hampir di perkosa dua om-om pedofil di ruang VIP, aku takkan mungkin ada di situasi ini brengsek. Aku bahkan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang mengangkang dikasurnya supaya bisa menyelamatkanmu. Dan kau pikir aku tidak mencari tempat pelampiasan hah, di bar itu aku sudah keliling 3 kali tapi yang kutemui malah kumpulan manusia dengan gender sama yang sedang percumbu satu sama lain. Demi Tuhan Sas, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga masuk ke Gay Bar, hah!" Sasuke terperangah mendengar Naruto yang berteriak panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas dan berujung ngos-ngosan. Namun ia kembali berteriak keras kepala.

"Setidaknya selesaikan masalahmu sendiri idiot. Aku tak mau jadi tempat pelampiasan hasratmu itu."

"Oh please teme, sebentar saja. Kau pikir aku tak mencoba menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah dua kali orgasme di toilet tapi si kurang ajar ini masih saja berdiri." Naruto memelas sambil melirik kearah juniornya. Kemudian mengerang ketika merasakan miliknya berkedut -kedut lagi minta pijatan ekstra.

Sasuke menatapnya datar masih tak peduli. "Keluarkan dan kita akan cari penyelesaian lain."

"Tidak mau." si blonde menjawab sama keras kepalanya.

Sasuke Mendelik. "Keluarkan atau kau terima akibatnya."

"Silahkan lakukan apa yang kau mau teme, aku takkan mengelu-Arrggg..."

Si raven menyeringai. Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika kejantanannya terasa diremas kelewat kuat. Dengan reflek cepat Naruto menarik juniornya keluar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya kebelakang. Alhasil kepala pirangnya membentur kaca depan mobil dan siku tangannya tanpa sadar menekan tombol otomatis pembuka atap mobil. Naruto kemudian jatuh lagi ke pangkuan-keatas kejantanan-Sasuke membuat benda itu masuk tanpa halangan ke lubang si pirang tepat menampar prostatnya.

"Arrgh.. Ahh"

"Shhh.."

Naruto mengerang dengan punggung dan jari kaki melengkung saat kejantanan si bungsu Uchiha membelah analnya. Sakit berujung sensasi nikmat yang mampu membunuh sendinya sesaat. Sementara Sasuke mendesis. Dinding Naruto terasa ketat dan hangat saat menjepit miliknya namun kemudian mata oniksnya terbelalak ketika mendengar suara mesin otomatis yang membuat atap mobilnya terbuka perlahan.

"Oh. Fuck!" Sasuke mengumpat. mencoba menekan tombol namun tangannya masih terikat dibelakang kursi.

"Dobe tekan tombolnya. Cepat"

"Te-teme.. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerakhh, tangan dan kakiku lemashh." Naruto menjawab putus putus seirama nafasnya.

"Oh sial. Kau mau kita jadi tontonan gratis hah?!" Sasuke masih berkeras, berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Namun lagi lagi tak membuahkan hasil. Otaknya merutuk si pirang yang membawanya dalam situasi ini.

"Oh man.. Lihat itu si uke mengikat semenya hingga tak bisa berkutik."

"Bukankah itu manis?"

"Uke agresif heh?"

"Merepotkan."

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat iris safir dan oniks melempar pandangan kearah kiri. Dimana 4 pemuda tampan memandang mereka geli, namun kemudian melotot dengan mulut menganga.

'Oh sial' keduanya membatin miris. Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher si raven. berharap dirinya menghilang dari muka bumi saat itu juga.

Dengan tatapan tidak percaya keempat pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah lamborghini hijau yang atapnya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"A-Aku tak percaya ini." Neji membuka suara setelah sadar terlebih dulu.

"Apa yang dihadapan kita ini benar benar tuan Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang asli? Bukan tiruan?" Kiba menyambung dengan mimik tak percaya. Kedua tangannya mengucek-ngucek mata memastikan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dua Playboy kita yang paling di incar ini heh? Kehabisan stok wanita cantik hem? Dan oh, oh lihat mereka bahkan sudah mulai." Sai terkekeh geli ketika iris kelamnya melirik kearah bawah kedua pemuda didepannya. Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sementara si raven mengeram kearah empat pengganggu itu.

"Shut. up." Sasuke mendesis rendah sambil melempar delikan membunuh yang menjanjikan. Namun keempatnya malah mendengus sudah terlalu kebal dengan tatapan andalan sahabat se-Universitas mereka itu.

"Jangan ganggu mereka Sai. Beri mereka privasi. Mungkin salah satunya tak sengaja menekan tombol pembuka atap hingga kita dapat tontonan gratis." Shikamaru menimpali sambil membalikan tubuhnya hendak berjalan ketempat tujuan sebelumnya.

"Ya kurasa mereka bermain terlalu brutal tadi hingga lupa tempat." Neji menyambung sambil terkekeh geli.

"Bukankah mereka perlu sedikit bantuan, heh." si pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik menimpali ketika menyadari keadaan dua sahabatnya yang tak nyaman.

"Oke..oke, aku akan dengan senang hati memberi bantuan sebelum pergi." Sai kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kedalam mobil untuk menekan tombol penyebab masalah tersebut. Namun matanya tak lepas dari bokong seksi sewarna karamel didepannya. Menyeringai usil, Sai lalu menamparnya gemas.

"Ahhh.."

Semua membeku. Melempar tatapan tak percaya pada si pirang yang memekik barusan. Bahkan Shikamaru langsung tersedak asap rokoknya.

Langsung saja Naruto mendelik kearah si pelaku. Wajahnya memerah dengan alis ditekuk. Mencoba protes dengan tampang garangnya yang gagal total. Tamparan tadi membuat bokongnya sedikit bergeser, menghasilkan rasa luar biasa aneh dari dalam anusnya yang dipenuhi milik Sasuke. Namun rencana lempar protesnya pun urung ketika atap mobil sudah tertutup rapat kembali, dan meninggalkan ke-empat pemuda yang masih menganga diluar sana.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mencekik mayat berjalan itu nanti." Naruto kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas. Membiarkan Naruto bersandar padanya.

Semenit berlalu dalam keheningan. Si pirang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita perbaiki ini." Naruto melirik penampilannya yang berantakan. Kemudian mencoba berdiri mengeluarkan milik Sasuke dari anusnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalahmu tadi, heh." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tak lihat dia sudah tidur lagi sejak tadi. Kurasa pengaruh obatnya mulai hilang." Naruto menjawab sambi melirik juniornya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku Dobe? Sekarang malah punyaku yang bangun."

"Memang apa hubungannya denganku. Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri Teme, jangan libatkan aku. Tadi saja kau hampir meremukan masa depanku dengan anus sialanmu." Naruto membalikan kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya sambil berusaha mengeluakan junior Sasuke yang masih tersisa setengah. terus hingga sedikit lagi keluar sepenuhnya.

Sasuke mengeram marah. "Itukan salahmu sendiri Dobe." Dengan satu gerakan cepat si raven menghentakan pinggulnya keras hingga juniornya sekali lagi menampar telak prostat Naruto.

"Ahh.."

"Lalu siapa bilang kau boleh kabur, hah?"

.Hentak

"Nggahh.."

"Kau yang memulai ini Dobe, jangan harap kau bisa kabur."

.Hentak

"St-stop Sashh rasanya anehh."

.Hentak

.Hentak

.Hentak

"Oh Fuck. Te-mehh..hh.. Berhen-ah..ah.. AHH..!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau bilang apa heh?"

"Ber..Berhenti sial-ahnn.." Naruto mengeram dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Tangan yang berada di pundak sasuke mengepal erat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih, berulang kali mencoba mengeluarkan benda panjang yang mengaduk-aduk anusnya itu namun tak berhasil. Intensitas hentakan si raven malah meningkat dan ini benar-benar kenikmatan yang membuatnya kewalahan.

"Berhenti heh? Tubuhmu mengatakan sebaliknya, pirang." Tak meninggalkan sarkasme dalam kata-katanyanya, Sasuke kembali menghentak-hentak pinggulnya. Sensasi remasan dinding sempit Naruto benar-benar membuatnya melayang nyaris mengerang. Berbeda dengan sensasi yang didapat saat seks dengan lawan jenisnya. Sangat berbeda dan ia ketagihan.

"Oh..oh..oh shit., ini membuatku gila.. Ah Sas, sial lebih cepathh.." dengan nafas memburu Naruto mulai menyeimbangkan gerakan pinggul Sasuke membuat kulit bokong bagian dalamnya yang basah dan licin menabrak paha atas Sasuke menghasilkan suara kecipak basah mengiring suara becek dibagian dalam lubang anusnya. Naruto meracau. Tangan tan-nya yang biasa meremas payudara saat sedang seks dengan lawan jenis kini turun kearah dada Sasuke, jari-jarinya menyusuri otot-otot keras telanjang yang selalu membuat lelaki manapun mengerang iri. terus turun hinga perut rata yang terpahat sempurna, mengelusnya memutar berakhir dengan jempol menusuk-nusuk pelan lubang pusar. Sasuke mendesis.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara heh," Sasuke terkekeh disela-sela erangan nikmatnya. Sial, Naruto takkan dilepaskan setelah ini.

"Diamlah brengsekhh.. Jangan kira ini hanya akan berjalan satu ronde Teme, kau baru saja membangunkan jiwa tak kan puas sebelum lawan mainku pingsa..ahhhnn.. Oh fuck!"

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika oniksnya menangkap perubahan ekspresi Naruto, dari bengis hingga tiba-tiba berubah kewalahan disertai desahan nikmat. "Mau bertaruh dobe, yang keluar duluan turuti perintah yang menang. "

"Siapa takut, kau kira aku akan kal-Ahh..ahh.. Ahh brengsekkh.." Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan kapala mendongak. Kaki yang menahan berat tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Perutnya serasa dikocok bersiap mengeluarkan sesuatu lewat kejantanannya.

'Shit. Ini tak bagus'

Naruto membatin panik, lalu dengan cepat membawa tangan kanan meremas kejantanan brengseknya yang hampir menyembur keluar, Membuat si pirang mengerang kesakitan. tersiksa.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah tersiksa Naruto, menggigit pipi dalamnya nyaris terbahak. "Ada masalah Dobe?"

Rasanya Naruto ingin mencekik makluk menyebalkan yang sedang tersenyum mengejek didepannya.

Sial.

Ini benar-benar menyiksa. Sungguh. "Arrggg.. Oke Oke kau menang. Apa maumu." Naruto akhirnya mengalah dengan berat hati. Dan hendak protes ketika Sasuke menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Sasuke memerintah dengan superiornya. Naruto mencibir.

Dengan terpaksa setengah tak rela, Naruto membuka ikatan di tangan Sasuke membuat dadanya tak sengaja menyentuh wajah si raven. Sasuke menyeringai. dengan kurang ajarnya dia menghisap keras _nipple_ kiri didapannya, berujung Naruto yang berteriak erotis. "OHhhh..." Dan Sasuke terbahak keras. Si pirang akhirnya melancarkan serangan yang sempat melayang di otaknya -mencekik Sasuke- usai melepaskan tangan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Oke lepaskan dobe, takkan lucu kalau aku ditemukan mati konyol karena di cekik _submissive_ sepertimu." Naruto melotot, dan Sasuke semakin terbahak. Sungguh, menggoda Naruto merupakan makanan sehari harinya yang menyenangkan. Tapi cukup mungkin lain kali lagi karena miliknya dibawah sana masih butuh di servis. Dengan cepat tangannya melepaskan tangan Naruto dari lehernya. "Cukup Dobe, kita masih punya urusan lain disini."

Naruto mendengus setengah mendelik karena pernyataan Sasuke tadi membuatnya tersinggung.

Sasuke lalu membawa kedua tangannya kepunggung Naruto. Tangan kanannya merambat naik ke tengkuk si pirang. Menariknya mendekat hingga hidungnya tepat di depan leher Naruto, kemudian menyerukan wajahnya saat mencium bau khas pemuda didepannya. Semakin menekan hidungnya ketika mendapati ia menyukai bau ini dan menghirup dalam-dalam seakan tak kan pernah puas melakukannya.

"Hh.. Aku menyukainya Naruto.. Wangimu enak." Sasuke berkata rendah dengan suara yang mulai serak, masih dengan hidungnya yang mengendus-endus leher si pirang. Sementara Naruto hanya mampu bergetar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya meremas surai raven Sasuke. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang dia sedang gugup, jantungnya bedetak diatas normal. Sulit diakui namun kata-kata Sasuke membuat sesuatu didasar perutnya begejolak aneh. Dan Naruto menyukainya.

Sasuke yang awalnya hanya mengendus-endus kini mulai berani menjilat. Lidahnya mengecap rasa leher jenjang Naruto yang wanginya seperti jeruk bercampur aroma parfum mahal yang tak terlalu kentara. Mengeram saat sadar ia menyukai rasa ketika lidah dinginnya mencetak garis saliva sepanjang jakun hingga daerah disekitar telinga yang berwarna karamel. Jari tangan _alabaster_nya masuk ke sela-sela surai halus berwarna kuning cerah, meremasnya lembut membuat kepala Naruto tak bisa menjauh dari jangkauannya sedikitpun. Sementara tangan lainnya menyusuri tulang punggung Naruto. Berdecak ketika tak mendapati permukaan kulit yang kasar melainkan bentuk maskulin dilapisi kulit bertekstur halus. Tangannya bergerak turun dengan sentuhan menggoda, membuat dada pemiliknya membusung terangsang hingga tubuh keduanya menempel tanpa menyisahkan ruang. Sasuke lalu membawa tangannya turun lagi kearah bokong karamel yang sebelumnya ditampar Sai, tangannya bergerak memutar sebelum meremas gemas beberapa kali.

Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Lidah Sasuke terasa seperti es di kulitnya yang panas. Tangan yang bermain dipunggung dan bokongnya seperti membawa sengatan listrik di setiap sentuhannya. Naruto mulai frustasi.

Sungguh, Naruto tak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Awalnya tadi ia hanya berniat mengantar sekertarisnya Sakura, pulang sampai kedepan pintu apartemennya karena mendengar keresahan si gadis tentang penguntit yang sering mengikutinya kemana-mana, dan bukannya mampir sebentar untuk minum jus yang sudah dimasukan obat perangsang tanpa dirinya ketahui. Merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya, lalu dengan tubuh dikuasai nafsu menyerang Sakura yang menolak dengan akting yang sangat dibuat-buat. Namun acara memperkosanya terhenti ketika telepon pintarnya berbunyi nyaring, terlalu berisik untuk dibiarkan dan ia bersyukur telah mengangkatnya karena sejenak itu bisa mengalihkan nafsu seksnya yang sudah dipuncak ubun-ubun. Menjawab telepon dari nomor sahabatnya, namun yang didapati hanya suara panik bartender yang melapor padanya tentang kondisi mengerikan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto menghempaskan kaki mengangkang Sakura berakhir dengan si gadis yang mengerang tak terima ditinggal namun si pirang tak peduli dan bergegas menyambar kunci motornya setelah mendengar Sasuke hampir diperkosa.

Tapi sekarang apa? Dirinya malah berada diatas pangkuan sahabat yang ditolongnya tadi.

Seharusnya ini hanya akan menjadi seks darurat dimana dirinya memuaskan hasrat dengan menggunakan Sasuke sebagai tempat pelampiasan sebelum si raven terbangun. Dan Naruto menegaskan itu bukan pemerkosaan. Idiot memang.

Tapi kini kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dari rencana darurat awal, disini malah dia yang menjadi korban pelampiasan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah kepalang tanggung untuk berhenti sekarang, keduanya sudah diikat rantai nafsu yag tak kan terlepas sebelum mendapat kepuasan duniawi.

"Seharusnya kita tak boleh sampai ketahap ini Sas.. Seharusnya kita berhenti sebelum terlambat." Naruto berbicara susah payah karena Sasuke mulai berani mengecup dan menghisap bagian sensitif di lehernya. Mencoba memperingatkan si raven jika mereka terus melakukan ini situasi takkan terlihat sama setelahnya. Ia tak yakin akan menatap Sasuke dengan cara yang sama lagi. Belum lagi pandangan orang disekitar mereka.

"Kata siapa tak boleh. Dan apa hak mereka."

Yah Sasuke benar. kata siapa dan apa hak mereka? Mereka sudah tak lagi memiliki keluarga. Teman-teman mereka pun sama kondisinya. Sesaat kemudian Naruto merasa ada batu besar terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Tapi..." Ia masih tak yakin.

"Apa? Kau takut aku tak bertanggung jawab setelah kita melakukan ini, begitu?" Sasuke menjawab asal, otaknya sudah tak bekerja normal karena semua aktifitas panas ini.

"Brengsek, jangan pernah menganggapku seperti wanita Teme." Naruto mengeram marah ketika Sasuke dengan bodohnya menganggap Naruto meminta pertanggung jawaban. Memang untuk apa? dia lelaki ingat. mustahil punya sel telur atau rahim untuk menghasilkan bayi. Oke, pikirannya mulai keluar jalur.

"Kau yang bicara dan berpikiran seperti wanita."

"Apa maksudmu sialan, aku ini laki-laki!"

"Yah aku sudah tau sejak melihat benda batangan yang menggantung diselangkanganmu dan sekarang sedang menusuk-nusuk perutku."

Naruto merasakan panas merambat diseluruh permukaan wajahnya. Terlebih ketika Sasuke melepaskan lehernya dan beralih menatap intens dirinya, Naruto langsung membuang muka. Jantungnya tak kuat. "Wajahmu merah Dobe."

"…"

"Dobe, tatap aku."

Naruto masih bergeming.

"Naruto… "

mendengar namanya dipanggil selembut itu membuat pemiliknya menoleh perlahan. Iris birunya mengunci wajah tampan di depannya. Tangan Sasuke pun ikut andil mengelus pipinya, kemudian menggunakan salah satu jari menyapu lembut permukaan bibir lalu masuk menggoda lidahnya. Naruto gugup melihat Sasuke tak berkedip. Namun tanpa disadari ia mulai mengulum jari itu.

Menariknya masuk lebih dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan, lalu memiringkan kepala kemudian melakukannya sekali lagi. Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai dan Naruto bekedip horor setelah menyadari tindakan mengundangnya barusan. 'Bagus Naruto, kau baru saja membangunkan si playboy gila seks. Selamat.' Raung batinnya miris.

"It's show time." Sasuke kemudian menarik wajah pemuda didepannya setelah sebelumnya meraih kejantanan Naruto yang membuat si pirang mendesah keras, berakhir dengan keduanya berciuman panas saling mendominasi. Kecup, jilat, hisap terus begitu hingga salah satunya memenangkan posisi dominan. Tubuh yang menempel dengan keringat pun tak lepas dari gesekan bergairah, keduanya menggeliat sensual, setiap kali nafsu menguasai seluruh tempat dipikiran mereka. "Buka pahamu lebar-lebar Naruto."

Sasuke berbisik rendah disela-sela lumatan menuntutnya pada bibir Naruto. Membuat si pirang menurutinya tanpa banyak protes. Membuka pahanya lebar, lalu menautkan tangan kirinya pada tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengocok cepat juniornya. Naruto meracau. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggul, menghentak penisnya keluar masuk dalam anus Naruto. Mengobrak-abrik lubang ketat yang bekedut senang setiap kali kejantanannya menerobos masuk dan menampar _spot_ Naruto didalam sana. lubang itu merespon sesuai gerakan _in-out_nya, merenggang ketika ia masuk dan mengetat ketika ia melakukan sebaliknya.

Fuck. Ini kenikmatan yang sering dicari-carinya. Sasuke membatin sambil mengeram nikmat.

"Oh _shit!_ disana Sas.. Hh.. yeahh terus, terus.. Masukan penismu.." Naruto meracau nikmat dengan punggung dan jari kaki melengkung. Kedua tangannya kini bertumpu pada lutut Sasuke. Pinggulnya agak terangkat, membiarkan Sasuke memegangnya di kedua sisi untuk menghentaknya keatas dan kebawah agar seimbang dengan genjotan pinggulnya. Membuat kejantanan Naruto terhentak tak beraturan hingga saat ia klimaks, semennya menyembur kesana-kemari membasahi seluruh tubuh hingga wajah keduanya.

"Oh yeah, aku disana Naru.. Menusukmu dalam sekali." Sasuke membalas sama gilanya ketika ia merasa akan keluar juga menyusul Naruto. tak peduli mobil tampannya ini ikut terhentak seirama aktifitas panas keduanya, meninggalkan penonton diluar sana dengan berbagai spekulasi mereka.

Keduanya yang belum puas pasca orgasme pertama mereka kemudian memilih melanjutkan dengan posisi yang berbeda.

"Berputar Naru."

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sasuke langsung melipat kedua kakinya didepan dada, dengan bertumpu pada pangkuan si raven Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap depan membuat kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam lubangnya dipijat dengan cara memutar, hasilnya si raven mengerang erotis. "Hnggghhh.." Naruto yang mendengarnya, menyeringai licik. Lalu melakukan lagi hal yang sama beberapa kali hingga Sasuke mengeram nikmat dibuatnya. Tak puas. Naruto lalu menumpukan kedua kaki pada tempat duduk diantara paha Sasuke kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya kekiri dan kekanan disusul gerakan memutar penuh hingga berakhir menghentak-hentak pantatnya vertikal. Sasuke kewalahan. Dan Naruto terbahak puas.

"Hh.. Sialan kau Dobe."

"Itu nama tengahku Teme."

Keduanya tau ini takkan cepat berakhir. Mungkin berhenti di ronde ke 5 atau 6 bukan ide buruk. Dengan stamina keduanya, angka itu bahkan bisa saja bertambah. Yang pasti malam ini akan berjalan sangat panjang dan besok semua tak kan lagi sama.

**End.**

* * *

Hai.. Saya kembali dengan akun baru XD /lambai2 akun yang lama lagi di servis, hehe /slap

dan maaf udah nyampah di fandom OTP kita ini dengan fic gw yang jelek #bows

oh juga say thanks banget buat uke-uke gw, Saru sama Laras yang udah bantuin gw buat publish fic abal ini. Lope yu beib XDa /cipok #digamparkarenaseenaknya

dan juga buat icha a.k.a si uke yang request fic, tapi bru kesampaian sekarang.. Gomen say, apa lagi ficnya jelek gini.. D: Yang penting w dah usaha kan? XDa

Oke deh sekian cuap-cuapnya, akhir kata..

Review?

Ps: Yang ripiu dapat cipok dari gue :9


End file.
